Lazos inquebrantables
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: En una fecha importante Sakamoto va a visitar a Mutsu. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Y aquí estoy nuevamente con un poco de Sakamutsu ^^ así que espero que os guste :)

Gintama no me pertenece y ya todos lo saben xD

 _Advertencia: Puede tener algo referente al capítulo 644_

* * *

 **Lazos inquebrantables**

Lo único que se escuchaba bajo el silencio de la tarde eran los pasos del moreno, estos eran bastante rápidos pues conocía el mal genio de la chica yato y la importancia que le daba a las fechas ella. Aun recuerda como le gritó al olvidar su primer aniversario... se encargó personalmente de no volverlo a olvidar si quería seguir viviendo.

Mutsu no era como cualquier otra chica, ella siempre fue diferente pero cuando se trataba de fechas le gustaba celebrarlas, el moreno creía que podría tener algo que ver con que perdió a su madre y padre a una edad temprana y quizás por eso quería disfrutar al máximo el tiempo a su lado así que Sakamoto intentaba cada día hacerla reír aunque normalmente tenía el efecto contrario pero cuando lo lograba solo podía pensar que su sonrisa era hermosa.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos era siempre el favorito del moreno porque sentía que podía ser realmente el mismo sin miedo de que se burlaran de él, aunque a veces se ganara un par de golpes por su estupidez pero incluso eso formaba parte de los momentos que adoraba junto a ella. Mutsu tampoco medía sus palabras antes de dirigirse a él, no era capaz de recordar una sola vez donde lo tratara con respeto y aquello no le disgustaba, formaba parte de su forma de ser, de su relación el que hubiera esa confianza que nadie más era capaz de comprender, ella era su amiga, compañera, confidente, camarada y sobre todo la persona que ama.

La joven lo acompañó en todas y cada una de sus locuras, fue a buscarlo incluso a un desierto sabiendo lo que eso significaba para ella y también lo apoyo el día que fue a confesarle sus sentimientos a Oryou, la chica del bar que solía frecuentar. Mutsu incluso se pasó toda una semana escuchando sus llantos porque ella lo rechazó definitivamente, pero por suerte él lo superó y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que de quien en verdad estaba enamorado era de su mejor amiga y compañera y sorprendiéndose bastante sus sentimientos eran mutuos lo cual todo el Kaientai celebró con una gran fiesta y la anciana se emborrachó y comenzó a preguntar a gritos que para cuando la boda, avergonzando a la pareja que ni siquiera había pensado en aquella posibilidad todavía, aunque para ellos solo sería un papel que le pusiera nombre a su relación.

La reacción de sus tres amigos fue la peor pues estos intentaron convencer a Mutsu de que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida si mantenía una relación amorosa con él y cuando intentó quejarse lo golpearon, con semejantes amigos no necesita enemigos. Pero desgraciadamente también tiene de estos y quizás ya no fuese capaz de usar una espada pero peleaba a su manera junto a sus amigos y camaradas.

A pesar de no ser el mejor en el campo de batalla, venció a muchos oponentes pero apenas podía recordar el nombre de un par de ellos, pero de entre todos había uno que jamas olvidaría: Enshou

Sus pies se detuvieron al ver que había llegado a su destino. Podía sentir como Mutsu sonreía ante el ramo de rosas azules que llevaba en la mano, eran sus favoritas y además su significado parecía describir su historia a la perfección, amor eterno, la joven lo llamaría idiota nuevamente y después le daría un suave beso en los labios como siempre ocurría tras una pelea. Todo aquello le parecía tan agradable a Sakamoto y le gustaría que fuera así, más no lo fue.

En lugar de a Mutsu esperándolo con una sonrisa, lo único que encontró fue un frió y triste pedazo de piedra gris con el nombre de la joven. Sakamoto mentiría si dijera que después de tres años se había acostumbrado a aquel lugar. Siempre que lo visitaba tenía la sensación de que aquel cementerio nada tenía que ver con él y que aquella lápida no era el último lugar de descanso de la joven. Cada vez que veía su nombre en aquella piedra sentía a su corazón, o lo que quedaba de este, encogerse y una gran tristeza lo inundaba, si no hubiera sido tan despistado, si la hubiese dejado en algún otro lugar alejada de la guerra quizás aquel fatídico día no hubiese perdido su razón de vivir. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar y ahora solo le quedaba ir a visitarla cada vez que se siente solo y sentarse al lado de su tumba y contarle todas las cosas nuevas que sucedieron imaginándose como ella reaccionaría ante todo.

\- Todos te echan de menos - dijo Sakamoto con la voz rota e intentando retener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos - Todo es un desastre sin ti y yo no se como comportarme de una manera responsable, cada vez perdemos mas clientes, como esto siga así acabaremos en la quiebra AHAHA -

A pesar de que el joven reía, por dentro era todo lo contrario y sin poder aguantarlo más comenzó a llorar y gritar como un niño pequeño, descargando todo lo que sentía. Siempre intentaba evitarlo pero cada una de sus visitas acababan igual, intentaba ser fuerte pero acababa derrumbándose, toda su fortaleza se la llevó ella al morir y en su lugar solo quedo una cáscara vacía a la que llamaban Sakamoto.

Nunca volvió a ser el hombre soñador de siempre, aún cuando los años pasaban no mejoraba nada, tenía un aspecto mas descuidado de lo normal y unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos que ni siquiera sus inseparables gafas de sol podían tapar, su risa ahora se notaba falsa y solo se concentraba en el trabajo aunque al no estar pensando en ello siempre salía mal. Por las noches no podía dormir y cuando lograba relajarse un par de minutos horribles pesadillas lo asaltaban, obligándolo a despertar en un sudor frío y llorando en el silencio de su habitación. Se la pasaba recordando el día que Hankai la hirió y casi la pierde y la vez que en verdad la perdió para siempre.

Todos se preocupaban por el ya que toda alegría o ganas de vivir murieron con Mutsu y temían que el siguiente fuera el capitán así que apenas lo dejaban sin supervisión, solo para visitar su tumba tenía libertad y por una parte lo agradecía.

\- Ganamos la guerra, salvamos la tierra y algún planeta más pero todos pagamos un gran precio ¿De verdad valió la pena? Mi mundo fue destruido, ¿Sabes Mutsu? Había tantas cosas que quería decirte y preguntarte e incluso a veces soñaba con cuando fueramos ancianos y tuviéramos una casa en un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo mientras disfrutáramos de nuestra compañía hasta el final de nuestros días, pero supongo que eso ya nunca podrá ser, todo por no haber sido capaz de protegerte mejor, todo porque tu siempre me protegías a pesar de poner tu vida en riesgo - dijo Sakamoto en un susurro pues sabía que aquellas palabras jamas llegarían a ella - ¿De que te sirvió proteger mi cuerpo de aquel ataque si gracias a ello perdí mi corazón? -

Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas mientras Sakamoto no hacía esfuerzo alguno por borrarlas.

\- Nunca creí que sentirse vacío pudiera doler tanto, pero no te preocupes porque no desperdiciaré la vida que tu me diste, aunque la próxima vez que nos veamos en persona seré yo quien te llame idiota por lo que hiciste y por dejarme solo cuando te necesitaba tanto - dijo el joven mientras dejaba el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba y se alejaba lentamente

 _Esperaré hasta entonces Sakamoto._

 **FIN**

* * *

Creo que primero debo disculparme por escribir algo tan triste ya que normalmente soy más de historias con finales felices pero con los acontecimientos del manga creí que sería algo nuevo aunque debo admitir que me deprimió bastante imaginarme esta situación y espero que el gran gorila no mate a Mutsu o Sakamoto y yo lloraremos (?) bueno si después de esto tenéis alguna queja o simplemente queréis llorar conmigo podéis decirlo xD yo regalare pañuelos gratis T^T bye~


End file.
